I can be your HERO
by happydemonhobo
Summary: The official ending to the HERO saga


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters belong to their creators and such.

 **Author's Note:** To KyoHana…a gift long (long) overdue. (Takes place after **'** _ **And a HERO Takes a Fall**_ **'** )

 **Summary:** The official ending to the HERO saga.

 **Rated:** T+

 **I can be your HERO**

Kurama stepped out of the bathroom, running a towel along his long damp red hair, "Did I hear the door?" He asked as he made his way over to his partner who was standing at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah." Hiei said, pointing to the end of the counter where a thick manila envelope was placed.

Tossing the towel in a large trash bag, Kurama tied the flaps and placed it next to the door where several other ones already waited before heading over to the other end of the counter

"Was that all you were waiting for?" Hiei asked as he watched the red head open the flap on the envelope and pull out a stack of clamped papers, just enough to read a few lines before stuffing them back in, resealing the flap.

"Yes", came the answer, "This is all."

When the two had gotten back home from their detour to Ireland (which Hiei had chosen instead of heading straight home as Kurama had planned) after reuniting a little over two months ago, Kurama had found out someone was trying to buy up the warehouses around the one they'd lived in, and owned. Some big developer was snooping around talking about tearing them down to build luxury condos. Not waiting for the developer to come to him, because there was no way he was selling their home, Kurama talked to Hiei, to which he agreed, leading to Kurama stopping by the few remaining warehouses that were still in use. He made offers and succeed in buying them, then worked with a realtor to quickly buy up the abandoned ones. All total, including their building, he now had twenty warehouses. The plan was to let the current businesses continue and make the others into apartments, with studios, shops, art galleries, restaurants, etc. on the main floor. They had been traveling between their apartment and yacht (though spending their nights on the boat) for a few weeks, getting personal things in order and waiting for the paperwork to be finalized.

"Good, now can we get out of here?" The black haired asked, picking up a sealed box from the counter and placing it next to the door with others, he was tired of packing.

Kurama let out a soft "Ah" catching Hiei around the waist as he made his way back over. Holding the shorter man with his back to him and locking their left hands together, the red head leaned to whisper in an ear. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were in a hurry to get back to the boat." He then nibbled on an earlobe before adding, "And Yukina."

Hiei had leaned back into the taller man's chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the teasing, but when the last words registered, he let out a "Hn" and pulled away.

Kurama chuckled and followed him to walk the apartment one last time, making sure everything was in order. The two wouldn't be back for a few months, at least, and they needed to make sure things were quote 'batten down' so to speak.

"Bui will be stopping by to get the rest of the things. I also have someone coming in periodically, so if we forgot anything…" Kurama reminded Hiei. They had thought about renting the place out while they were away, but then decided they wanted the freedom to come back anytime.

Looking at his watch, Kurama added, "We probably should be going, we can only postpone this for so long", gathering the few remaining things that needed to go with them now.

"I've changed my mind", Hiei grumbled, knowing what was waiting for them, but gathered his things anyways and followed the red head out the door.

The black haired sighed as he made his way down the stairs, telling himself he was doing this for Remy. The two men had been literally kicked off the yacht for two nights and he missed the 'fur-ball'. It's was a strange feeling those two nights, especially when you are used to sleeping a certain way because of a familiar lump of fur in bed with you. Not to mention he was now use to the 'rocking' of the boat.

Stuffing their things in the back of the rental car, Hiei looked over to his beloved Sprite, covered and tucked in next to the red head's covered Z. He'd missed his car, but there was no way to take it on the boat and no way in hell he was selling it.

Taking the driver's seat, Kurama led the two to the pier where the yacht had been docked. Seeing all the parking spots taken, the red head was glad he'd had a reserved spot right next to the pier leading to the gangplank.

"I'll send someone to get the stuff, we need to get changed." Kurama said, traffic had been heavier than expected and now they were pushing time.

"Don't want to keep the 'guests' waiting", Hiei scuffed.

"It'll be over soon", the red head told him, grabbing a hand.

a)a)a)a) Q

"Ooooh, if they're late…I'm going to kill them", Yukina grumbled, straightening the table décor yet again. Basically touching every vase, glass and plate, moving them but then moving them back again after a few minutes. "Starting with my brother." She huffed.

"Good", Shizuru stated, "I'll take the red head", running her hands down the table cloths, flattening imaginary wrinkles, she added. "I believe in torture first."

The two had went through a lot of work this past week, especially the past day a half, planning and organizing what Yukina still called a 'wedding'. Though Hiei and Kurama would not call it that, they just wanted it to be a 'gathering' with a small 'vow-renewal' ceremony with friends and family, approximately fifteen people, not including them.

After much debate, more like harassing Hiei thought, they'd come to an agreement. Yukina had suggested a church or banquet hall, but Kurama and Hiei both suggested the yacht. They also had insisted on paying for everything, and though they trusted Yukina, and Shizuru, they still gave them a budget. Plans were for all colors/style of flowers/plants, made into simple arrangements, though Hiei had insisted on only white flowers, black ribbon and dark coverings. To which Yukina replied, "I refuse to make it look like a funeral." Finally, smoke grey tablecloths, simple white dinnerware and food arranged through Chef were agreed upon.

And thus, the whole top floor of the yacht had been turned into a banquet room, complete with three small round tables for the evening meal, large glass vases of flowers filled every table while potted plants crammed every nook. The piano had been removed and Kurama's desk had been turned into the couples table. With the sliding glass doors fully opened to the outside deck, the area had been made into an altar. A golden archway, with cascading flowers, was placed near the back facing the water, folding chairs lined in rows on either side. The spaces were tight, but they made it work. They also couldn't have asked for better weather, very few clouds, warm during the day, cooler in the evening.

"I swear", Yukina huffed, fidgeting with a bouquet of flowers. "The nerve of him getting married in another country and then not even telling me…literally, not telling me, I just happened to see the ring. He swears up and down he wasn't married when he called…two weeks after he disappeared. Two weeks of me worrying when he called to say he was in Ireland, with Kurama. Then three weeks after that, he just shows up on my doorstep 'hi, miss me?' he has the nerve to say. Did I mention I just happened to see the ring? He swore it was nothing…"

"Can we _please_ give it a rest already", her husband Kuwabara pleaded again, having listened to her go on and on since Hiei's return.

Just then two red head 'tweenies' came running into the room. "Is mom still going to kill uncle Hiei?" Kaisei asked, knowing his mom was getting angry that Hiei wasn't there yet.

"Yeah", his twin sister giggled, "She still mad at him for wanting everything to be black?" The two, along with one other, had been sent out to the dock as look outs.

Kuwabara's eyes rolled, but before anyone answered, the third person who had been with the twins, a raven haired boy, ran in the room yelling. "They're here…they're here!

"Okay Raizen", Yusuke, his father said, coming over to the group, "We all hear yah."

"I'll go tell Raizen, you tell everyone to take their seats." Yukina ordered running off to find the former fire chief who happened to be the father of Yusuke, the current fire chief, and whose son was named after him.

"Finally", the tall orange haired grumbled, he couldn't wait for this day to be over, hoping his wife would get back to normal. She'd been driving them all crazy, switching from being controlling over the arrangements for the gathering and being mad, griping about not being told about the marriage. 'So why should I even bother to do anything for him…I'll just keep telling myself I'm doing this for Kurama.' She'd say. Though he knew deep down she was thrilled the man had taken charge and went through what he did to find Kurama, whom she highly approved. He was just tired of hearing 'the nerve of that man…how dare he just go off like that, not tell anyone, and when he does finally call, he just happens to forget to mention 'oh, by the way sis, I got married'…he's lucky I'm not planning his funeral'.

a)a)a)a)

About ten minutes after everyone was seated, Yukina came out on the deck and stood in front of her seat. Everyone took her signal and stood to face the doors to see Raizen standing at the opening and when all eyes were on him, he began walking out. Wearing a simple white dress shirt, dark grey slacks and holding a bible, he looked completely different outside his dress uniform they had been used to seeing him in.

Flashes and clicking noises went off from the professional cameraman Yukina insisted on hiring.

She also thought it was only proper for the guys to wear tuxedos and for the women to wear formal dresses, but Kurama and Hiei both said 'no'. If they we going to agree to this little get together, the two wanted it to be business casual. And they were picking out their own outfits, thank you very much.

Next to appear was Kurama, all in white. Soft, almost see thru cotton slacks hung loosely on his hips with a matching cotton loose fitting, untucked, sleeves loosely rolled up, dress shirt. All eyes watched, camera flashed/clicked, as he made his way to the alter receiving a nod from Raizen. All eyes then turned back to see Hiei, in a matching outfit though all black.

"I guess Hiei got his funeral after all." Kuwabara whispered to no one in particular.

"Kazuma", Yukina hissed.

He ignored her as he leaned into what Yusuke was saying. "Does this make Kurama the female since he's wearing white?"

"I bet you a million bucks he's not a virgin", Shizuru cut in.

Yukina was still fuming when Hiei made it to the front, also receiving a nod from Raizen. Everyone took their seats as Raizen began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to re-reunite Shuiichi Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi." Receiving a few chuckles for the wording. "The two have wrote their own words so Shuiichi, would you like to begin?"

"Thank you." Kurama said turning to face his already husband. "Hiei", he started, "I've already said what needed to be said." Here he looked out to the crowd, "And that part is private", again making the group chuckle. Facing back he continued, "But I will tell you, before these witnesses, I'm in this through sickness and in health, till death do us part, so…if you want out of this now." He ended with a smirk.

Hiei smirked back shaking his head 'no'.

"Ok then", the red head continued, fingering the ring already on the smaller man's left ring finger. The two had had their rings custom made. Hiei's band was silver with silver vines highlighted by black enamel. "You came into my life when I needed a hero, literally. And since that moment, you've been my hero and continue to be in more ways than one. I love you Hiei Jaganshi, with all my heart. Thank you for being and staying with me, through all my faults."

The crowd was smiling, Yukina was on the verge of tears, and they were only halfway through the ceremony.

Kurama looked to Raizen, giving a nod that he was done, who then looked to Hiei and said, "Hiei."

"Thanks", Hiei said facing the red head. "Kurama, I too have said all that needed to be said", here he too looked at the crowd and added. "And what he said", jerking his head to indicate the taller man, "It's private." After the chuckles, he continued, "I've never considered myself a hero, but I guess I can take being yours, as long as you know you've been and are my hero…in more ways than one", he quickly added. "So…I too am in this through sickness and in health, till death do us part", he couldn't help but say back, "So if you want out of this now."

Kurama grinned back, shaking his head 'no'.

"Okay then", he continued, fingering the ring already on the taller man's left ring finger. Kurama's ring was gold with gold flames, inlaid with black enamel. "I love you Shuiichi Minamino, with all my heart. And I need to thank you for being and staying with me through way more faults than you", he gave Raizen a nod to let him know he was finished.

"So now", Raizen picked up, "we come to the most important part…Shuiichi, do you take Hiei to be your lawfully wedded partner?"

"I do", came the reply.

"And Hiei, do you take Shuiichi to be your lawfully wedded partner?"

"I do", was repeated.

"I now pronounce you partners…you may seal your reunion with a kiss."

Hiei and Kurama leaned in, but ended up just giving a peck to each other's lips.

"You call that a kiss?" Shizuru called out.

"You know sis, some of us don't want to see that right", Kuwabara gawked.

"Everyone", Raizen called out, "If you all would like to enjoy the boat…the photographer wants to get a few pictures before the couple joins you all for dinner."

When everyone was finally settled at their tables, having taken turns to have pictures taken, dinner was served.

During the meal, the yacht set out to open waters so after the meal the group could watch the sunset and just enjoy the water.

Everyone had a good time, Kurama and Hiei were happy to catch up with everyone and discuss upcoming plans.

After sunset, the yacht docked back at the pier, Yusuke, Keiko, their son, along with Pawpaw Raizen were the first to leave.

"Thank you for coming", Kurama and Hiei both said.

"It was a pleasure…and congratulations you two", Keiko said, taking her son and walking off to give her husband and father-in-law a quick chance to talk.

"So you got everything right?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei's head nodded as he answered, "Yeah…and thanks." He was actually looking forward to getting back to traveling, having found something he could do that went along with Kurama's research and non-profit organizations. In the countries they were visiting, he was going to go around to the local EMT/Fire departments to compare supplies, equipment and techniques. Yusuke and Raizen had made sure he had his own medical kit, some equipment, plus manuals and anything else they could think of.

"We couldn't have ask for a better ambassador, of sorts", Raizen said then added, "remember, I want a copy of all the reports as well. I think it would be interesting to see how other countries operate."

"I'll leave that to your son", Hiei told him, getting laughs.

Yukina, Kuwabara, their kids and Shizuru were the next to leave. Hiei tried not to squirm as his sister took him into a hug, still crying.

"Mother would be so proud", she cooed but then begged, "Please call…don't ever leave me…worrying like that again"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, again, and settled for a handshake with him and the red head, the two getting 'quick' hugs from the kids.

Shizuru waited until they'd walked off before looking at the red head and saying, "I told you before 'we care about him, so if you hurt him…I'll personally kick your ass…'" Though she was trying to say it in all seriousness, she broke into a smile.

"I won't, I promise…for the rest of my days", Kurama smiled back, opening his arms for a hug.

Shizuru went to give Hiei a hug and whispered in his ear, "You lucky bastard."

With well wishes given by Botan, Yuu Kaitou and Mukuro, that left three of Hiei's former colleagues the last to leave.

Mitarai and Touya were 'supporting' a tipsy Chu between them when they approached to say goodbye.

"Lookz ats arz littl' 'hotz shotz' alls grownz up." Chu stammered, proceeding to pat Hiei on the head, who growled but tolerated it.

"Allz wezza needz nowza iz th' patterz of itsy littlz feetsy." With that remark, both green and red eyes went wide.

But it was Hiei who recovered first, "We already have a cat Chu."

"Let's go big guy…time for bed-y time", Touya announced giving a nod and pulling the man with him.

"Congratulations", was all Mitarai said, hurrying off to help Touya.

a)a)a)a

"Well…that was fun…let's never do it again." Hiei reflected, opening the door to their bedroom.

"Agreed", was said before he even finished the sentence.

The two were stopped in their tracks when they saw the room. No lights were on, candles burned on every surface, rose petals covered the turned down bed along with a bottle of Rose scented lubricate. Champagne chilled on one of the nightstands, while a platter of various fruit slices, cheese and sweets sat on the other.

Seeing a piece of paper at the end of the bed, Hiei picked it up and read aloud…

 _Mr. Minamino, Mr. Jaganshi,_

 _Sorry I couldn't be there…Thus I just had to give a gift…enjoy…_ (the two had told their guests, absolutely no gifts)

 _Fai_

 _PS: A little birdie told me the story about the first time you danced together, so please hit play…_

In a different handwriting was… _PSS: I have Remy with me sirs…Bui_

Black eyebrows arched looking to the red head who only shrugged and went over to hit play on the stereo. Looks like they're going to have one more night without their 'child'.

Soft music began to fill the air and they both immediately knew the song. It was indeed the first song they had danced to at _**"Station 51's Annual Dance"**_. (Mentioned in Operation H.E.R.O.)

 _ **(Would you dance…if I asked you to dance?)**_

Reaching out a hand, which Hiei immediately took, the red head pulled the smaller man to him and the two began a slow moving circle.

 _ **(Would you run…and never look back?)**_

 _ **(Would you cry…if you saw me crying?)**_

 _ **(And would you save my soul tonight?)**_

The two let the song consume them, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. All their hardships, pain of separations, losses and yet all their gains and happiness, their love for one another, but most of all…their future…together.

With hands caressing along each other's backs, the song continued…

 _ **(Would you tremble…if I touched you lips?)**_

 _ **(Would you laugh…oh please tell me this)**_

 _ **(Now would you die…for the one you loved?)**_

 _ **(Hold me in your arms, tonight)**_

Shaking his head, with a soft 'tsk-tsk', at the yawn Hiei couldn't hold back, the red head led him to the edge of the bed and pushed him back onto it.

 _ **(I can be your hero, baby)**_

 _ **(I can kiss away the pain)**_

 _ **(I will stand by you forever)**_

 _ **(You can take my breath away)**_

"Sorry", Hiei mumbled, trying not to be embarrassed as he remembered falling asleep against the red head that night at the dance. He was really enjoying the dancing, but it had been a long evening, both times.

"You don't get off that easy…little one", Kurama cooed, moving to place himself on his knees, straddling the smaller frame and kissing him along the neck while his hands worked to undo the buttons on the black shirt.

 _ **(Would you swear…that you'll always be mine?)**_

 _ **(Or would you lie, would you run and hide?)**_

 _ **(Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind?)**_

 _ **(I don't care you're here tonight)**_

"I…I…" Hiei tried to say, but instead gave up, grabbed the red head's rear with both hands and let him continue the foreplay.

Grabbing the rose scented lubricate, Kurama stated. "If you remember, you topped first on our first married night, so it's only fair that I…"

Hiei retorted, "You planning on talking all night?"

Leaning in so they were sharing the same breath, Kurama whispered, "And just how are you going to get me to 'shut up'?"

The blacked haired pulled the red head into a deep kiss.

 _ **(I can be your hero, baby)**_

 _ **(I can kiss away the pain)**_

 _ **(I will stand by you forever)**_

 _ **(You can take my breath away)**_

When they pulled apart, Kurama gasped, "It's going…to take more…than that."

"Hn."

The two continued to show their love under the full moon.

 _ **The End**_

 _Hope you enjoyed…_

Lyrics to the song: _**Hero**_ by _Enrique Iglesias_


End file.
